fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria and Token Ceres
Maria and Token Ceres are mages of the Warrior Soul Guild, they depend on each other to survive because of the disabilities they bare. Appearance Maria Maria is an exquisitally beautiful young woman with gorgeous red hair and jewel-like turqouise eyes. She wears a bright yellow scarf and pale blue earrings. She wears a green, no-sleeve coat with a purple miniskirt. She wears black armings and leggings and pale pink boots. Her guild symbol is green and is located on her left hip. Token Token is an incredibly handsome young man with short auburn hair and shimmering hazel eyes. He wears a gray dress shirt, beige bell-bottomed pants, and brown sandals. He wears a gold chain with a small gold and silver dagger on it. His guild symbol is red and is located on his right elbow. Personality and Traits Maria Unfortunately for both of the Ceres twins, they were each born with a disability. In Maria's case, she was born blind and has been unable to see since she was a baby. Because of this she cannot read or write, or walk without her brother's guidance. She is, however, very affectionate in nature, when she hears someone she hasn't seen in a long time, she will immediately hug and/or kiss them. Even though she cannot see, she is very bright and optimistic; she always has a smile on her beautiful face. Token Both of the Ceres twins were born with a disability. In Token's case, he was born deaf, and has not been able to hear since he was young. Beacause of this he is unable to speak, and uses sign language to communicate with others. He communicates with his sister through Morse Code (tapping each other on the shoulders). Unlike his sister, Token is very shy and dislikes touching other people besides his sister. He is very protective of his sister and refuses to let other people touch her; he doesn't mind it as much when she touches them. Magic and Abilities Maria Magic *Mud Magic - Maria has the ability to control Mud. **Mud Magic: Harden - Maria hardens the mud she uses which can trap an enemy, be used as a melee weapon, or other possibilities. ***Dorono Hari - Maria hardens small amounts of mud into multiple thin needles in midair. She swipes her arm across her body and the needles go flying towards the enemy. ***Dorono Tanken - Maria hardens and flattens fair amounts of mud until they form the shape of small daggers in midair. She then swipes her arm across her body and the daggers go flying. ***Do Kabe - Maria raises her arm upwards and mud ascends from the ground. The mud hardens to form a wall which acts as a protective barrier. ***Dorono Supaiku no Kabe - Similar to the Mud Wall only that the wall curves out and makes a spiked barrier. ***Do Kabeno Torappu - Maria forces a wall of hardened mud in the direction of her choice, usually pushing the enemy into an enclosed space like another wall, crushing them. ***Dorono Hashira - Maria raises her arm and a pillar of dry mud in the form of a cylinder comes out of the ground. She can forces multiple pillars out of the ground. ***Dorodoriru Bashira - Maria raises her arm and an increasingly larger pillar of dry mud, this time in a more cone shape comes violently rotating out of the ground tearing it up. ***Katadoruken - Using dry mud, Maria constructs a large fist. She levitates it off the ground and hurdles it toward the enemy. **Mud Magic: Soften - Maria can also soften to mud to it's usual state. ***Dorono Fusen - Maria summons multiple spheres of mud and swipes her arm across her body. The mud hits the enemy and traps them to any surface. ***Dorono Ike - Maria makes the ground muddy and deep which, if stepped into makes the enemy sink. The more they strugggle, the deeper they go. Maria can also make them go deeper on command. ***Dorono Uzu - Once in the pond, Maria can swirl the mud in a circular motion to create a whirlpool. It twists and contorts the enemy relentlessly until she stops. ***Dorono Nami - Maria creates a tidal wave of mud from swiping her arms right to left and left to right. It is a thick wave of mud and can trap and enemy under it. ***Dorono Tsunami - Maria creates a gigantic wave of mud and slams it to the ground. It washes all enemies away with in 10 miles. ***Dorono Taifuu - Maria twists and turns the mud in midair, spinning it in a circular motion until it makes a typhoon. Like the Mud Whirlpool, the enemy is contorted and spun around visiously. ***Dorono Muchi - She creates a whip out of mud which can lash and enemy to pieces at the right speed and velocity. ***Yawarakai Doroken - With the Mud Whip, she forms the end into the shape of a large fist which hits the enemy head on. Physical Abilities *Enhanced Sense of Touch - Because Maria has no sense of sight, she started relying on her other senses in battle, and one way she learned to fight without her sight is by feeling the vibrations in the Earth. By doing so, she can see an accurate placement of all enemies in the surrounding area. On the ground, she can feels the enemies every movement from a tiny nose twitch to a body falling on the ground. She can also feel the air currents around her and any disturbances in those currents. Token Magic *Sand Magic - Token has the power to manipulate sand. **Sand Magic: Compress - Token has the ablility to closely pack the sand together. This makes the sand harder and more blunt. ***Sunabashira - Token raises his arm and a pillar of compressed sand hurdles up from the ground. The can spawn multiple pillars at a time. ***Sunadoriru Heddo - Token makes a drill out of compressed sand of which he pushes towards his opponent. The drill rotates at a rapid speed. ***Sunano Supaiku - Out of compressed sand, Token raises his arm and a thin pyramid with spikes sports out of the ground. ***Sunano Kobushi - Token creates a fist out of sand in midair. He lunges his fist towrds the opponent and the fist of sand hurdles towards the opponent. ***Sunano Kami Sori no Tsume - Token makes four arm-length claws out of sand and attach them to his arms. These claws are made to fight in close combat. ***Sunano Ringu - Token creates a small ring of sand and launches it towards the enemy with the flick of his finger. The ring is sharp enough to cut people at the right speed. ***Sunano Bunbun Iu Oto Mi Ta - Token makes a razor sharp buzzsaw blade out of compressed sand and roll it vertically on the ground toward the enemy. It rotates at a rapid speed. ***Sunano Supaiku no Kabe - Token raises both arms and a giant wall with pyramidal spikes on it rise from the ground. He then kicks it towards the enemy. **Sand Magic: Spread - Token can also disperse the sand to make it more disperse. ***Sunano Nami - Token swipes his arm across his body and a wave of sand speeds towards the enemy. He can make them tiny, or incredibly large. ***Sunano Tsui Sutaa - Token swirls the sand in a circular motion until they make a large tornado of sand. It contorts and maims the opponent while they're inside. ***Sunatonneru Tsuisutaa - Token can catch an opponent on the ground with a Sand Twister by making it form a large twisting tunnel of sand. The sand goes underground to prevent underground attacks. ***Sunano Shuushuku - Token wraps the enemy from head to toe in a giant vail of sand, which slowly crushes them. ***Sunano Bakudan - Token makes a generously large sphere out of sand and throws it at the opponent; the spheres explode on contact knocking the opponent back. *** Physical Abilities *Enhanced Sense of Smell - Like his sister, Token has to rely on his other senses besides his hearing, and when he was a child, he discovered that he had an over-active nose.He decided to put that gift into action. He can smell every opponent on the battlefield and every scent is unique. The stronger the smell is, the closer the enemy is. Like his sister, he uses air currents to sense where an opponent is and how ferocious the attack will be. Trivia *Maria is the author's first female character *Maria's ability to sense vibrations in the Earth is based on the same ability displayed by Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:Mages Category:Legal Mages Category:Earth mages Category:Twins